Soldier Among Equestria
by Vipershield41
Summary: What if a Counter- Terrorist Special Forces team meets the Mane six by strange artifacts? How will their actions affects the mane six? What obstacles will they encounter? Why do they feel like they belong here? That is for them to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in the land of Equestria

Two sisters brought balance to the world

One raised the sun, the other raised the moon

The ponies cherished and enjoyed the day

While they would shun and sleep through the night

Over time the sister of the moon felt her night became unappreciated

She became riddled with anger and jealousy and became a monster known as Nightmare Moon

She wanted to bring eternal night to the ponies in desperation for them to enjoy her night

The sister of the sun had to protect Equestria from eternal darkness

She used the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon

She had no choice for it was for the safety of Equestria

Ever since she banished her sister to the moon she regretted her actions every day

She became very remorseful that she decided to banish the Elements of Harmony

She never wants to see the Elements of Harmony for it reminded her of the tragic event

No pony knows where the Elements for Harmony were sent

The G.D.I (Global Defense International) is a worldwide organization that tracks down the worlds wanted criminals and terrorist forces. It was established back in 1988 when the governments and the CIA of the United States decided to privately fund a Special Forces counter-terrorist organization. Over the years, the G.D.I organization gained fame around the world that other governments and security joined forces and funded the G.D.I. Today, it is one of the world's biggest counter-terrorist organizations second to the U.S military.

There are branches around the world from the eastern and western countries. The main headquarters are in the United States, Europe, and many other major countries. Each sector has a base where they respond to the admirals who give out the terrorists. Today, there are more than five-hundred bases and headquarters around the world now.

Our journey starts with Captain Hizon, and his team of elite counter-terrorist teammates. They are known as the DS6 (Delta Squad Six) they were given a mission by the Global Defense International. A research facility in Moscow has been taken over by Russian terrorist who is holding researchers hostage in developing nuclear WMD's. Their mission, rescue the hostages and capture the enemy.

The morning sun raised in the clear skies of Moscow, there, an MH-60X flies over the heavy dense city in Moscow piloted by Daemon, a new member of the DS6.

"So what's the deal with these nuclear WMD's?" Evan spoke to his Greek recruit.

"I don't know, but the admiral said it's dangerous, it could start World War Three." Daemon replied, looking out the cockpit window through his tainted glasses.

Evan arched an eyebrow, "Well, that's why we're here." he stated, "To put an end to it."

Evan turned his head from Daemon to his teammates. Aaron Johnson, First Lieutenant Sniper and hand to hand expert. Samuel San Nicolas, Second Lieutenant Master of stealth and assault. Takashi Shakimaru, First Sergeant in CQB and Karate expert. Alejandro Donato, same rank as Takashi, but only in CQB. Dimitri Trivorsky Rhet, Sergeant Major Sniper and knife expert, Evan sent him at the research facility base for undercover. Since Dimitri is Russian, he had no problems with the other Russians. Finally, Daemon Filipinas, Private First Assault and earned a degree in flight school.

Evan looked out the window. He remembered the years when he was just a Lieutenant. He and his team spent years in the G.D.I to get where they are, they encountered bumps such as misreports, grudges that tested their friendship, and mission failures that almost got them kicked out, but they learned from their mistakes and moved on.

"Alright guys, our mission is simple, rescue the hostages and take down the man behind this operation." he commanded, "I already sent a teammate for undercover in the facility three days ago. We'll rendezvous with him at the base." Evan commanded.

"Let's hope he doesn't blow his cover 'mate", Samuel said.

"Don't worry y'all, he's Russian, there's no way they can decipher if he's on ya'll's team." Alejandro replied to the British blonde.

Takashi kept quiet as he read his book "Japanese to English".

Evan walked to the cockpit, "Daemon, how long till we reach the objective?"

"Six zero mikes." replied Daemon, eyes focused on the objective.

The research facility base in Moscow Russia has been occupied by terrorists under the man named Silovik Vedernikov. He is wanted in twenty-three countries for development warheads to sell to illegal markets in the Middle East. Today, they are developing nuclear WMD's to sell to the Afghanistan Black Market as it would generate more income for Silovik and his men. There are six necklaces being soldered and wired to the computer chips in the WMD's.

Silovik cannot help but smile at the progress they made, "It seems that ze missile production is going smoothly, no?"

"Yes sir, their material they're composed is phenomenal, but these elements have a very unique design." One of his right hand scientists said.

"Yes, zhese necklaces, despite their childish design, their powers are enough to change ze balance of ze world." Silovik stated as he picked one of them up and inspected it, the light in the room reflected the gemstone on it, "Not to mention zheir pretty light."

Dimitri (teammate of DS6) walked over to Silovik with a clipboard in his right hand, "What do you plan on doing with zhis missiles, once zhey get off ze production line?" he asked.

Silovik gently gave the necklace back to the engineer. "I'm going to sell these zin ze Afghanistan Black Market, they zil pay me millions for ze missiles, I have no desire to use these, I'm a biziness man, not ze general" replied Silovik.

Throughout the facility, Siloviks men had already held the civilians and the scientist's hostage. If any one were to escape, fight back, or call the cops, they would be killed. The hostages were laid in a straight line with their faces covered, while the enemies walked around the room with HK21's. Dimitri sneaked out of the missile development room and looked around the hallways if there were any hostiles present. As soon the coast was clear, he hid into the bathroom and pulled out his radio.

"Delta One to Delta Two, I got ze info on ze missiles, each of zhese missiles contains an element that perform a supernatural effect, over." Dimitri said discreetly over his radio.

"Delta Two to Delta One, how many missiles are we dealing with, and what is this element?" Evan replied back.

Dimitri looked around the bathroom before he spoke into the radio, "Delta One to Delta Two, I don't know yet-but zhey said that zhey're powerful enough to change ze balance of ze world, over"

"Delta Two to Delta One, who's in charge of these missiles, and what do they plan on doing with them?" Evan questioned him.

Dimitri began to panic as he heard footsteps, "Delta One to Delta Two, the man is Silovik Vedernikov, and he's going to zell them to the Afganistan Black Market to make money, over." Dimitri replied in a panicked tone.

"Delta Two to Delta One, clear the facility for any hostiles, we're two zero mikes away, over." Evan said,

"Delta One to Delta Two, wilco, out." Dimitri quickly put the radio back in his lab coat and readied his suppressed MP443. The door opened and two of Siloviks scientists came inside. Dimitri took a deep breath and hosteled back his sidearm, thank gosh it was not one of the armed enemies.

After the bathroom break, Dimitri took an elevator because it showed the whole view of the facility. He saw the whole courtyard occupied by Silovik's men, and the main room had civilians that are held hostage. He pulled out his radio and contacted his team, "Delta One to Delta Two, the base is heavily guarded, there's a whole army of Silovik's men guarding the perimeters, and transport vehicles for ze missiles," he saw the back of the facility void of enemies, "Captain, I would not land the helicopter in front of the base, I recommend you go around to the back, where you won't be seen by enemy fire, over."

"Delta Two to Delta One, meet us at the rendezvous point when you're done, out." Evan replied, and turned back to his team.

"Alright gentlemen, we're approaching the facility, equip your weapons and suit up!", Evan commanded.

"Yes sir!" four of his teammates shouted.

The Captain turned toward his teammate, "Aaron, get Dimitri's guns…and his uniform."

After fifteen minutes elapsed, the modified Blackhawk akin to the one SEAL Team Six used three years prior, flew behind the facility and released a long cable from the holder. "This is where I'll drop you guys, call me when you have completed the mission." Daemon said to Evan.

Evan grabbed the rope, and turned towards Daemon, "Roger that," Evan slid down the cable, followed by his four teammates.

The helicopter rolled the cable back up before it flew off into the distance. Dimitri walked out of the research facility and saw his Captain and his teammates waiting for him. Evan gave Dimitri his BDU and his armor, while Aaron gave him his SVD and his Ak74. Dimitri told his teammates not to look as he changed out of his disguised lab coat into his tan BDU. It was the most embarrassing ten minutes of his life.

"Okay…Now vhat's everything's settled." Dimitri took out a map and laid it on the cold hard ground, "I suggest ve rescue the civilians first, Captain. They're being held hostage in the main room."

"Alright, let's rescue the civilians, then, we'll target Silovik. Let's move!" The soldiers equipped their weapons and headed towards the main room.

The main in the central point of the facility, there are five hallways that lead to each wing of the facility. In the middle of the room, the civilians were laid in a straight line kneeled downed with their hands on their heads with their faces covered. The enemies walked around the room with their rifles as they observed the people to see if their up to something. Everybody was frightened as they were held hostage, it did not help that one of the hostages is a collage intern; fear overwhelmed her as she started to let out a little scream. One of the enemies saw this and wrapped her mouth with a cloth. The civilians are helpless against the enemies, but not for long. The six soldiers positioned themselves at the entrance; Takashi used his snake cam to scan the area for hostiles.

"How many are there, Takashi?" Evan asked, his face a serious expression.

Takashi scanned the area, before he put reeled back his snake cam, "There are multiple enemies, the civilians are in hostage, and hallways that lead to other parts of building." he replied.

"Alright…we got to time this." Evan turned to his teammates, "As what Takashi stated, there are hallways that lead to other parts of the facility, if one of the enemies gets away, they'll alert the other and we'll be in serious trouble." Evan kept a straight face, "We'll have to make sure that this clearance is fast and effective".

Once the soldier positioned themselves at the door, it was show time. "Alright guys, we practiced this move for a long time, so each of you better know your roles." Evan warned them.

The five soldiers nodded and positioned themselves at the door, "Sound suppressors on." Evan commanded.

Evan was in front and Takashi was in the back. Takashi walked toward the other side of the door, while Aaron readied a flash bang. Alejandro blew off the door lock with his SCAR H, and then Takashi kicked the door down, followed by a flash bang thrown by Aaron. The flash bang temporary stunned the enemies; the team knows they have about fifteen seconds before the enemies gained conscience.

Evan was the first to walk in, he walked in a controlled movement towards the left wall as he fired his M249 PARA, and Aaron followed behind him and fired his M14, "Left! Clear!" They both shouted. At the same time, Samuel walked in a controlled movement towards the right wall and fired his AUG A3, Alejandro followed behind and fired his SCAR H, "Right! Clear!" they also shouted.

Dimitri fired his Ak74, and Takashi fired his HK416, they were the last as they followed in to clear the rest of the enemies. The whole team took their assigned positions and cleared the room in 10 seconds…flat.

"Excellent job, gentleman, but we're not of the woods yet. We got to take down our primary target, Silovik" Evan stated.

The team nodded and headed towards the missile development room. The team walked at a fast pace though the hallways. They still have their suppressors on so they can clear rooms without setting off alarms. The team repeated this method till they finally reached the main room, the missile development room. Once they reached the main room, their luck was cut short. The security was tight, which made the room inaccessible. The only way to get inside the room is if you had a security card. This was a big problem to the team, not only they were not expecting this, but they have no way to access to room to take down the wanted terrorist.

"I wasn't expecting this." Evan muttered to himself, "How did you get inside the room, Dimitri?"

"Vell…I had a card…but I lost it…" Dimitri said in embarrassment.

Evan rolled his eyes in annoyance from the mishap Dimitri committed, "Okay, calm down, it's not the end of the world." Evan tried to calm himself down.

"It will be if they get those missiles completed!" Takashi panicked, only to have Samuel slapped him on the head.

"That was very uplifting 'mate." Samuel spoke in a sarcastic tone.

The team was about to lose hope until Dimitri came up with an idea that will help them finish their mission, "If I remember correctly the room had windows-."

Alejandro interrupted Dimitri's plan, "I got it y'all! What if we breach through the walls, the door is well shut and re-enforced, but them walls are made up of regular concrete ya'll!" Alejandro spoke in confidence, only to have the entire team looked at him with an irritated look on their faces.

Alejandro started to get nervous, "You know…let's go with Dimitri's plan ya'll." Alejandro smiled sheeply.

"Idiot," Dimitri muttered to himself.

After Dimitri described his plan, the team walked deeper towards the hallways till they saw the stairway. They walked towards the top till they were above the missile development room. The team saw a balcony which the room was underneath it. Three of the soldiers equipped their rappel kit and clanged on the railing on the left, while the other three clanged on the right. They began walk in a vertical path till they were aligned with the windows, once the team is position, Evan gave the "GO" sign. The team fired their pistols through the windows and took down all of the scientists, which leaved Silovik surrounded. Silovik was scared of the soldiers; they have eliminated all of his guys in such a short time, he ran towards the nearest exit.

"Silovik's getting away!" Evan shouted.

"Not for long!" Takashi pulled out his MP7A1 and fired at Silovik's leg, Takashi immobilized him.

The team breached in through the windows, Evan picked up the Russian terrorist and pointed his Desert Eagle at his face, "Sorry Silovik, but I'm going to have to take your missile license." Silovik growled at him while Takashi handcuffed him.

Evan looked at his two men before he remembered about the elements, "Dimitri, show me these elements." Evan said.

Dimitri fumbled around for a few seconds before he pulled the elements from a wooden crate, "Yes sir, right here." Dimitri showed Evan. The elements were place in each of the missiles. Evan looked at the elements with pure amazement and curiosity.

"Should we take them with us, Evan?" Dimitri suggested.

Evan was still observing the elements before making his final decision. "Okay, it's not like anybody going to use these, besides these elements look pretty interesting, Daemon would get a kick out of these, find a case so we can transport these safely to base".

Dimitri nodded and searched for a case, in the meantime, Evan contacted Daemon to tell him that their mission was a success, and their ready to be picked up. After they contacted the police, the team headed towards the rooftop to rendezvous with Daemon. The team watched the helicopter landed down next to them. Evan was the first to enter the helicopter, followed by his teammates. Dimitri held a small leather case as he entered the helicopter. Finally, everybody was on board, the MH-60X closed the side door and flew off to their headquarters.

After three hours passed, the helicopter approached their headquarters. The MH-60X landed in the dock that showed a yellow H. Their headquarters is not your average military base compared to other bases in the G.D.I. There are other branches around the world with the default equipment: an armory and military equipment, Delta Squad Six had the same but they wanted to add more features, to make it stand from the rest. They first started out with a small base, then, over the years, they used their money they earned from the G.D.I to expand their base. The base used to be only two stories high with the default equipment: an armory and military equipment. Now, it is five stories high with a basket-ball court, exercise room, and swimming pool in their headquarters. Their garage has vehicles which consist of SUV's and patrol cars, and even a recreational room to relieve stress.

Dimitri looked at Evan and gave him a nod to signal him about the necklaces.

"Hey Daemon?" Evan asked him.

"Yes Evan?" Daemon replied as he turned off the controls.

"I need to show you something, it's really important." Evan took the black metal case from Dimitri and brought it over to Daemon.

"Take a look at this," Evan opened the case that revealed the necklaces.

Daemon looked the necklaces with fascination "Whoa, this is pretty interesting; I never saw anything like this" he took out his flight helmet that revealed his silver hair.

"Do you mind doing research on these? According to Dimitri, these are powerful elements." Evan stated.

"No problem, but I need full control over these because like what you said, they're very powerful," Daemon stated.

Alejandro woke up from his slumber and opened the door of the helicopter, "If you don't mind ya'll, I'm gonna tap a nap, after non-stop room clearance, I feel like I've been kicked by a mule." Alejandro jumped out of the helicopter and walked toward the entrance of the main building.

"Good idea, guys why don't you get some rest, Daemon and I will conduct research on these necklaces, tonight." Evan suggested. The team nodded and headed to their respected quarters.

The soldier rested in their quarters till it was 7:00pm, which means it was dinner time. Every day of the week each of the soldiers drove to the nearest diner to pick up food and brought it home for the other guys. Since today is a Friday, it was Evan's turn to get food; he left the base in his F-150 and drove to the nearest diner to get food for his men. After Evan brought the food back to the base, the men ate their food at the cafeteria in their headquarters. They all sat in their assigned seats due to some "mishaps" with Takashi and Alejandro.

"You know one of zhese days we all should to go eat at ze five star restaurant." Dimitri ate his food.

"You got that right, Dimitri." Daemon ate his double decked burger.

"We should plan it when we have free time from missions" Evan suggested, "Here's to capturing Silovik" Evan raised his can of Pepsi, and clanked each other can.

After dinner, Daemon decided to start his research on the necklaces. He took the necklace to the research room in the headquarters and laid out the necklace on a wooden table across the room. Daemon was a scientist before he joined the G.D.I so he knew the concepts of research. He took several wires from the machine and clipped it onto each of the necklaces. After two hours, Evan and Dimitri walked into the research room.

"How's it coming?" Evan asked.

Daemon looked at the blue screen before he turned toward the two, "This is far beyond anything I saw, I encounter other artifacts, but these are just phenomenal!"

"Not to mention how the way how they look." Evan observed the necklaces.

Daemon picked up a clipboard from the table, "Agreed, how often would you see necklaces that give out supernatural powers with the shape of a star, butterfly, a diamond, a lightning bolt, an apple, and a balloon?" he wrote down data on the clipboard, "And the weird part is? They're naturally created." he finalized his saying.

"They're not manmade?" Evan said, "So what you're saying is, that those elements are naturally made from an ancient being?" he questioned.

Daemon took off his glass from his sweaty face, "Your theory could be correct Captain" Daemon said.

"Really…" Evan muttered, "Dimitri, when you were at the research facility in Moscow, did Silovik ever mentioned where he found those necklaces?"

Dimitri fumbled around for a minute, before he replied, "Well, he did say that he found them in middle of Russia, he said that he found them like they came down crashing to earth like a meteor, you know how zhey make a big hole?" Dimitri moved his arms.

"So they might be from another world?" Evan asked him.

"That could be a theory." Dimitri said to Evan.

By 10:30pm, everybody began to sleep in their rooms except Daemon, Evan, and Dimitri. Evan's eyes started to get drowsy, Dimitri started to snore a bit, and Daemon was about ready to pass out, exhaustion began to take its toll on them.

"It's getting late guys, I'm going to go bed, I'll to come back here tomorrow" Dimitri yawned as he left the room.

"Your right, we'll resume research tomorrow, I'm getting sleepy too," Evan left the room; his drowsy eyes made him walked into a wall, "I'm okay."

"You guys go ahead, I'll continue researching these" Daemon picked up a pen.

Everybody went to sleep in their quarters, except Daemon, who went full steam on the Elements of Harmony. He wrote insane data, looked p books, and studied them one by one. After hours of non-stop research, exhaustion won the battle.

"That's it, I'm tired, and I'm going to bed!" Daemon packed up his laptop.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall, "6:30 am? Holy- cow!" Daemon said in shock.

As soon Daemon walked towards the exit, the necklaces stated to glow. They began to glow so bright that it caught Daemon's attention. Daemon turned around and saw something he would see in a science-fiction movie.

"What in the world-" before Daemon could finish his sentence the necklaces released a magical link that attached the other necklaces in the room, the elements began to ascend and launched a boom through research room, "Uh-oh!" Daemon began to panic so badly, he set off the alarm in the room that woke everybody up the base.

The alarm set off warning sounds that woke everybody up. They all looked the outside the window where the beam shot towards the dark blue sky. They all looked the beam with fright and fascination.

"What the heck is that?!" Evan said as he saw the beam from his window,

"Blimey!" shouted Samuel as he witnessed the scene.

Aaron gave a shocked looked on his face at the beam.

Takashi still had the controller from his PS3 before the beam caught his attention "Whoa! What is that!?" Takashi said out of shock,

"O' my stars in heaven!" Alejandro shouted with his horse plushy in his arms his grandma made for him.

"Oh dear..." Dimitri said as he looked at the beam.

Suddenly, a voice ranged from the intercom, "Attention all units, the beam is coming from the research room, head there immediately at once!" Evan shouted over the intercom.

Everybody changed into their BDU's, equipped their sidearm, and ran towards the research room, they all met at the entrance.

"Where's Daemon!?" Samuel shouted.

"Right here guys!" Daemon was inside one of the lockers, "A little help here?"

Evan and Aaron pulled Daemon out of the locker, "Daemon, what's going on, what's happening?"

Daemon looked inside the room before he turned his head towards Evan, "I don't know, I was about to leave the room until those necklaces started glowing!" shouted Daemon.

Alejandro crossed his arms, "You better have a good reason Daemon! Them beams woke me from ma slumber." he warned.

Daemon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Like I said, they just started glowing. I don't know!"

Finally, the beam began to fade and left nothing but the morning sky.

"Oh, that's odd." Samuel looked out the window.

"Maybe it was light show?" Takashi questioned.

Evan heard a mellow lightning sound, "I don't think so…" he quietly said.

As if on cue, a magical force field covered the entire headquarters, it began to form into a blinding white around the base. The entire base shook, the cars set off alarms and the helicopter rotor blades wobbled. Everybody held onto something as the base shook violently.

"I think it taking us somewhere!" Samuel shouted like a little girl.

"What makes ya say that?!" Alejandro grabbed a railing.

"Don't know 'mate, I watched movies where something like this happens!" Samuel replied to Alejandro.

"Where is it taking us?!" Takashi dropped his 3DSLL.

Evan grabbed the railing, "Hopefully not Antarctica! I didn't buy any winter clothes!" he shouted.

"I did! JC Penny had a sale!" Aaron smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me, 'mate?!" Samuel shouted at him.

The magical field suddenly disappeared along with the soldiers, their headquarters, and the necklaces. They were no longer in the middle of Europe, but the magical land of Equestria.

Equestria, a country inhabited by magical talking ponies and other fantasy creatures. It is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who is no longer here…yet. It was early in the morning in the skies of Canterlot Castle. In the throne room, Princess Celestia read and signed her last scroll. Suddenly, the entrance of the throne room slammed opened as one of her personal guards galloped towards her.

"Your majesty! Something humongous has appeared along the outskirts of Canterlot!" one of her personal guards shouted.

Celestia gasped in shocked before she returned to her normal self, "I see, gather up the guards and prepare to depart in a hour." she replied in a stern voice.

"Yes, your majesty!" her guard galloped out of the throne room.

At the weapons and equipment room in the Castle, the stallions equipped their gold armor and their sharp platinum spears. They wanted to be ready in case the unidentified being is a threat.

"Suit up, stallions; we're heading towards the outskirts of Canterlot in an hour with the Princess!" the leader commanded.

"Who said?" one of the rookie guards he took a spear off the rack.

The leader equipped his golden helmet, "Princess Celestia! Something has appeared in the outskirts of Canterlot!" the guard shouted back to the rookie.

"Yes sir!" the rookie saluted.

After an hour, Celestia and her guards left the castle and headed towards the outskirts of Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey…wake up…wake up!" a voice erupted throughout the room.

Evan opened his eyes, and saw the other lieutenants in the conference room in the G.D.I headquarters in the United States. They all looked at Evan with blank looks on their faces. Evan looked at them for a minute before he gained vision of the room. He looked at the clock in the left on the room, it was 11:45am in the morning. He looked down on the table and saw his lieutenant badge, he slowly picked it up and inspected it.

"What am I'm doing back here?" Evan questioned himself, only to have the instructor looked at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"Evan Marshall, if your caught sleeping during my lectures again, I will kick you out of this class. Understand!?" the instructor warned him.

"Yes sir, sorry about that," he replied back to the instructor nervously, "I should back in Europe with my guys after we took down Silovik." he whispered to himself.

He looked back at the clock, then back at the instructor who resumed his lectures about CQB, hand-to-hand, and coordination. After five-teen minutes, class was dismissed. Evan was the last one to leave the class and started to walk down the hallways of the main headquarters of the G.D.I, which was a thousand times bigger than his base. Evan had a hard time walking around the hallways in a dizzy mood. Everybody who passed him gave him weird looks

"Is he okay? It looks like he drank ten gallons of Red Bull." one of the people asked in a concern manner.

She saw the figure walked into a wall, "More like, he forgot his glasses." she chuckled.

As he passed through the hallways, he saw a classroom, he decided to peak through the window out of curiosity. When he peaked through the window, he saw his guys taking notes on their books on weapon-handling, target-practice, and the history of the G.D.I. Evan looked through the window before he left the room. Evan frantically walked down the hallways. He stopped for a minute and saw a calendar. He ran over towards the calendar and looked at the date, the year is 2005. Evan gasped in fright as he sprinted down the hallways, however, he did not see a spill on the floor. He slipped on the wet floor and slipped off the stairs. As he saw the ground that came toward him, Evan closed his eyes as an attempt to endure the pain.

When his face collided with the ground, his eyes jerked up from the nightmare he had. Evan took deep breaths as he looked around the entrance of the research room. He looked outside the window and saw his headquarters, it was still early in the morning outside. Evan touched the window and felt a chill on his right palm.

"It was a just a dream? Thank God." Evan muttered to himself.

He turned around and saw his guys still knocked out from the inexplicable event caused by the necklaces. He walked towards Aaron and shook him.

"Aaron, Aaron, wake up." Evan said as he shook him harder.

Aaron began to wake up, "Ugh…What happened?" he asked him.

"The necklaces that's what happened. We got to find them before they have a relapse!" Evan shouted at him.

Aaron rubbed his head, "We got to wake up the others!" he shouted, Evan nodded his head at him.

The two soldiers shook the other soldiers, after thirty minutes elapsed, the soldiers started to gain conscience. They all had huge headaches as they got up from the tile floor.

"Everyone okay?" Evan asked as his teammates. The other soldiers gave their Captain a thumbs up.

"Where are we? Are we in Antarctica?" Samuel asked with his right hand on his head.

Evan picked up Daemon from the floor, "No…I'll explain later, we got to find those necklaces." he commanded

"Why? It's so early in da morning! Y'all!" Alejandro whined as he stretched his arms and popped his neck.

"Do you want another incident like last night?" Evan warned him.

Alejandro froze for a minute and shook his head along with the others. They went inside the research room to find the necklaces. Samuel and Takashi checked the shelves. Then, Evan, Dimitri, and Daemon checked the cabinets, and the boxes. Finally, Aaron and Alejandro opened the closets, checked the bookshelves, and the metal cases. They searched thoroughly through the room for an hour, but they had not found them anywhere.

"Where are the necklaces?" Evan looked through the boxes, one after the other.

"Heck if I know. They must've disappeared after that incident." Daemon placed the books back on the shelves that Takashi and Alejandro ransacked.

Takashi dropped a book and placed his hands on his head, "This is bad! They might be in another dimension!" Takashi panicked, only to have Alejandro bonked him on the head.

"Calm your bits Takashi! You're getting riled up like a hogtied turkey!" Alejandro spoke in annoyance as he looked in the trash can.

"I believe that is disgusting, Alejandro." Samuel spoke in disgust as he turned towards the window with a room with a piece of paper in his hands

As he looked outside the frosted window, he saw the basketball courts, and the swimming pool. Because his eyes were still blurry from the anomaly, he squinted his eyes to get a better view. When his squinted his eyes, his vision began to recover, but, he saw a bunch of flying horses with a carriage behind them about a good two miles away. Samuel rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating. After he rubbed his eyes, the figures were not there anymore. Samuel ran towards Evan in panic.

"Umm, mates. We got a problem. There are flying magical horses approaching our base!" Samuel exclaimed, only to have everybody looked at him with a dumb look on their faces.

Dimitri placed his hand over Samuel's shoulder, "I think you need some coffee, my friend."

Samuel gently took Dimitri's hand off, "I do not need coffee 'mate. There are flying horses heading towards our base." he spoke with his eyes closed, with some anger in his head.

Evan looked at Samuel for a minute, "Umm, okay. Why don't we check outside if those necklaces caused any damage to the base?" he said in a dumb tone.

Samuel got a little frustrated, "But sir-"

"I've heard enough with your butts! Lieutenant!" Evan shouted in the room.

Everyone in the room started to laugh out loud as Samuel was about to unleash his fury, until he decided to calm down. He took a deep breath and softly spoke, "You're right 'mate. I'm just seeing things, carry on chap."

After the soldiers cleaned up the research room, mostly Daemon and Evan did most of the cleanup. They walked outside to the courtyard of their base, each of them went to different areas around the base to inspect for any damages, Takashi inspected all of the vehicles, each of them in proper condition like the day they were bought, while Alejandro checked the recreational room, basket-ball court, and the swimming pool. Then, Dimitri and Evan checked the armory and the kitchen, they were both in perfect order. Finally, Daemon and Aaron, checked the rooms, bathrooms and the electrical appliances, they are in working order. After the inspection of their headquarters, Evan decided to hold a meeting to discuss last night's mysterious event. They all took their assigned seats around the table. Takashi does not like it when the Captain holds meetings because he gets bored easily.

Evan looked at everyone in the room, while they looked at him as he was the teacher giving a lecture in class. "Alright guys, we all know why we're here."

He turned to Daemon. "Daemon, what happened while you were at the research room?" Evan asked.

Daemon thought for a moment as he tried to recall the events that happened last night.

"Well, when I started to leave the room, I saw something glow, it was the necklaces, and then they released something that connected all them together with a thin beam of light. Finally they ascended and shot out a beam towards the sky." Daemon explained.

"I don't know what to say to that. It seems something I would be in sci-fi movie." Evan said.

After a series of long discussion, theories and arguments, the soldiers accepted what happened. Evan was about to start the morning training routine. Every day, the soldiers do physical and strength training to make sure they are in top shape. They need the strength to carry their armor, weapons, and perform hand-to-hand combat. Secondly, they need to have extreme stamina to endure long missions and clear rooms in little seconds. However, because of the bizarre event that occurred last night, Evan decided to make today a free day so everyone can recover and collect their thoughts.

Evan headed towards the door as everybody looked at him, "Today will be a free day. This is a day to collect your thoughts and recover from what happened last night." Everyone looked at him with blank looks on their faces as Evan opened the door, "So yeah, enjoy your free day. We'll resume training once I get everything under control." as soon Evan closed the door, the rest of the soldiers looked at each other for a minute before they relished the free day Evan gave them.

Meanwhile, Celestia and her guards were almost at the base. When they reached the ground, they saw everything from the basket-ball courts, the garage, and the swimming pool. They all gasped in amazement as the headquarters was five stories tall, had glass windows on every side, superior lighting, and sharp edges that made this headquarters had a modern-futuristic look to it. What really caught their interest the most, was the MH-60X helicopter that rested on the landing-pad. Celestia told her guards to look around the headquarters and find out who is responsible. Since the headquarters is huge, Celestia told her guards to explore the base and keep a low profile.

Celestia's chariot came to a complete stop, she cannot help but admired the modern aspects of the building, "This place is…very interesting, to say the least. There are a lot of unusual objects here. The building is very…strange looking." she said with curiosity.

After Celestia trotted off her gold chariot, she commanded her guards to explore the headquarters. Once her guards nodded and began their order, she looked towards the garage, as that would be her first place to explore by herself.

Two of her personal guards followed her with their spears ready, but Celestia turned them down, "Do not worry, I can protect myself, Thank you."

Her guards were shocked by her words, "But your majesty! Those being might be dangerous!"

Celestia growled a little before she spoke, "I banished Nightmare Moon by myself! I can protect myself from a little being!" she glared at the two guards.

Her guards lowered their spear in fright as they remained in their positions. When Celestia reached the garage, she used her magic to open the metal door. When she went inside, she was welcomed with a pack of SUV's, patrol cars, and each of the soldier's personal vehicles. She looked at the vehicles that passed by that began with Dimitri's Evora, Daemon's Audi A4, Samuel's Porsche, Takashi's Skyline, Alejandro's Ford Mustang, Aaron's BMW, and finally, Evan's F150.

"What kind of carriages are these?" Celestia touched the cream colored BMW with her gold horseshoe, "How do they operate these things?"

Celestia walked deeper through the garage until she saw a sign that said "Exit". When she went through the door, she found herself in the headquarters lobby. When she walked around in the lobby, she heard a melodic sound that played throughout the room. When Celestia followed the source of the sound, she saw a spikey hair figure that was playing the piano. She watched in amazement as the figure played the piano.

Takashi was on the piano with his eyes closed as he listened to the rhythm as he played his song, _Seven Children. _Ever since he was young, he wanted to learn the piano, but his parents did not have enough money to purchase a piano. Later, he got a job in Tokyo, he saved enough money to purchase a decent piano. He played the piano as he remembered day he bought it. Celestia smiled as she heard the sweet melodic tone.

"I didn't know he can play so well." Celestia smiled to herself.

After she heard the song, she went further down the hallways, then she saw a row of paintings. The paintings ranged from watercolor and acrylics. She gasped in amazement as she saw the beautifully painted artwork. When she looked through the art room, she saw a figure that finished his painting of a scenic railroad.

In the art room, Evan was happy that he was finally able to finish his painting. He add the final touches on his painting before he decided to get something to drink, "Glad, I gave my guys a free-day, I'll never get my artwork done," he chucked to himself as he left the room, however, he stopped for a minute, "But I still don't know why we're here. I hope one day we'll find out." He muttered to himself.

Celestial hid herself to avoid being seen. When the figure was out of range, she went inside the art room and picked up the painting with her magic and looked at it, "Wow, this is beautiful, the colors, the strokes, and the picture is just simply divine," she looked at the portfolio of the painting and the drawings. Celestia eyes widen as she saw the painting, "They're so beautiful…" she whispered.

As she continued her journey through the headquarters, she came across a room that appeared to be a recreational room. She was on the second balcony that overlooked the room. There were arcade games, a pool table, and a bar that served soft drinks. The relaxing lounge music filled the room with an ambient atmosphere. She saw three figures in the room playing darts. Samuel was in the lead, followed by Aaron and Alejandro. Samuel was about to score a third perfect shot, but Alejandro yelled, "Samuel you're a putz!" it caused Samuel to miss the bulls-eye and punctured the wall. Everyone in the room laughed loudly as they flailed their limbs.

"Self-centered idiots." Samuel groaned to himself

Celestia glared at the two figures, "Hmph, that was rude." she left the room.

Celestia walked further down the headquarters until she saw something that made her mouth watered. It was a six-layered white cake that was decorated with red and blue roses. Celestia's jaw dropped as she witness the beautifully crafted cake that stood before her. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dimitri carved the final rose to his vanilla cake. When he was young, he wanted to bake like his mom, but his dad wanted him to practice the violin because he was a musician. Dimitri added the final touches on the white frosted cake before he admired the creation he tried to master for a long time.

However, Daemon ran from his room towards the kitchen, "Hey Dimitri!"

Dimitri took his vision off his cake and turned towards Daemon, "What iz it Daemon?" he said in annoyance.

Daemon came to him with a book called _Greek Myths _in his hands. He always loved to study fantasy creatures ever since he was young. He always imagined himself riding a Pegasus like in the movie _Hercules. _Since he came from Greece, Pegasus are very popular creatures there. He went towards the dining table and called Dimitri, which he reliantly came over. The cake is left defenseless against the alicorn.

He laid the book on the dining table and opened a page that showed a picture of a Pegasus, "Do you think we might see this in real life?"

Dimitri looked at Daemon with an annoyed look on his face, "Daemon, you know those kinds of creatures don't exist."

Daemon tapped the picture with his pen with intense feeling, "But Samuel said that he saw flying horses coming towards our base."

Dimitri crossed his arms in annoyance, "You need coffee too? I can make you one right away." He looked at Daemon.

The two began to argue on the topic, that they did not know that there was a white Alicorn in the room. Celestia looked at the two figures who still argued whether these creatures existed or not in the world they are in. Because of Celestia's cake obsession, she completely forgot the two figures in the room. Celestia grinned to herself as she walked towards the cake silently as her mouth watered from the creation that Dimitri had made. When she reached the cake that laid the counter, she took a little knife that was laid out on the counter in an organized pattern and began to cut a slice. She licked her lips as she took a slice of the six-layer cake and picked up a fork with her magic to taste it.

When she tasted the cake, she relished in the sweet delight. She closed her eyes and took another bite to savor the moment, but Dimitri and Daemon were about to turn around.

Daemon looked at Dimitri, "I'll tell you what, I'll bet you fifty dollars that we might see these kinds of creatures!" he shouted. With a disgruntled look on his face, Dimitri rolled his eyes, "I'll give you a hundred bucks just to shut you up."

Daemon was about to protest, but something caught his eyes of a creature that appeared to be white, have wings, a horn, gold tiaras, and a mane that showed an elegant array of colors. Dimitri looked at Daemon weird before Daemon turned his head towards the creature that took a bite of the cake. They both looked at the creature with their eyes wide as their jaws dropped to the floor. They were both speechless towards the white creature.

Celestia was still in her cake mood before she snapped out of it. She turned towards the two figures with her eyes wide, while still had some cake bits on her mouth. She let out a little gasp.

The two soldiers looked at her before Daemon fainted to the floor.


End file.
